Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Adventure
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure is a TV all star movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 17, 2014. Plot This movie begins at Yogi's Jollyday Tours and sing Beyond the Sea by Yogi Bear and his friends, who tells the story of at the past where Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max aged 61 at the rustbucket? And go to the present. Aboard the airship. Jet is sitting at his desk, looking at a strange cube. Lawyer Goodwill suddenly bursts in. He and his teammates notice the cube and ask if it really is the key to Babylon Garden and imagine what kind of treasure lies within. Billy Billions tries to examine the cube, but Nasty Canasta doesn't let his have it, and his teammates proceed to fight each other. Ice King quickly breaks up the fight and asks why his teammates barged in to his room. He mentions that Vilgax had a proposition for him. At this point, Vilgax enters and asks if they have the key to Babylon Garden. Jet tries to deny it, but Vilgax is not fooled. He tells Ice King if he wants to find Babylon Garden, he must get the seven Crystals. Mordecai and his friends and teammates tracking a Crystal. They soon find out it has been stolen by a group of thieves riding hoverboards. Mordecai tries to stop them, but they simply go around him. Ben transform into XLR8. He and XLR8 soon catches up with their leader, but as Mordecai and XLR8 cuts in front of him, the mysterious thief attacks them from above and knocks Mordecai and XLR8 off. He mutters "So you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" before escaping. The next day, Mordecai and friends find out saw Elmer and Max is hosting the EX World Grand Prix, a tournament for Extreme Gear. What's more, is the mysterious thieves from the night before are competing. So Sonic and friends decide to enter to find out what Ice Dooms is up to, and who these thieves are. The rustbucket shows up. Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max (aged 61) trying to find the present day characters and drives away. When Yogi Bear, leading a tourist service appropriately named "Yogi's Jollyday Tours," leads fellow gang, Boo Boo ,Cindy Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Snooper, Blabber, Scare Bear, Quack-Up, Loopy De Loop, Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Wally Gator, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum the Dog, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Peter Potamus, So-So, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Maw Rugg, Paw Rugg, Shag Rugg, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Precious Pupp,Granny Sweet, Lambsy Divey, Bristle Hound, Mildew Wolf, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Mike Dog, Butch Cat, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tuffy, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Topo, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Butch Dog, Screwball Squirrel, Meathead Dog, Barney Bear, George and Junior, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Bananas the Gorilla, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Catula, Elsa, Angel, George Bungle, Joey Bungle, Country, Scoots, Kitty Jo, Cheesie, Groove, Undercover Elephant, Loudmouse, Autocat, Motormouse, Blast-Off Buzzard, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, King, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Ruff and Reddy on a tour of Future City and saw a green alien named Pakmar and tell them to go away and Pakmar call Plumbers on them. They going back to Yogi's Jollday Tours and drives away, suddenly a Time Eater arrives. The Mordecai Mounds won in first place, the second event is the Mordecai Mounds won again. Mordecai Mounds are walking through the canyon, discussing what Ice Dooms might be up to. Rook Blonko is contemplating the symbol he saw on the thieves' board, and realizes that it is the mark of the Babylon Rogues. He explains about how in ancient times they were legendary thieves who lived in a floating island known as Babylon Garden. However, the island was cast into the depths of the earth and the Rogues were scattered. But according to legend, there was a treasure on the island. Also, he mentions that the Rogues are rumored to be Extreme Gear specialists. Nyancy Chan cuts in Mordecai's friends' conversation, insulting them for their stupidity. She then notices the Blue Star, and starts examining it. She thinks to herself that it's a decent board, but she attaches a small explosive to the bottom of it just in case. Then she insults Rook out loud. but after inspecting it, she deems it to be junk. Everyone is flabbergasted at this, and just as Rook was about to snap, the announcer announced that the second race was about to begin. During the EX World Grand Prix, Skips and Death prepare for the race. However, they delay their entry when they approach each other. They prepare for a fight, but both only throw one punch, always ending up landing on Foghorn Leghorn. Skips ends up beating Death. After losing to Skips in the Grand Prix, Death rushes in the room bawling about his loss. His teammates insults him for his lack of skills, and they start fighting again. Ice King breaks up the fight, before telling them his plans. Ice King mentions that Vilgax sends Dr. Abby Hardscarb, V.V. Argost & Munya enters and asks for a surprise is the Time Eater that is a surprise. he orders Dr. Animo to invade mirror flection and find information. At the Coney Island. The Mordecai Mounds are in first place. Jimmy got 7 tubes of voice altering tonic are green, red, blue, yellow, orange, purple and pink. Jeannie was there's blood coming from and discover the mangled, barely-alive body of Mrs. Nora. Before collapsing, Mrs. Nora manages to choke out, "Dr. Abby...Hardscarb..." and she dies. Jeannie knows it was her and she need to go back to her friends. When Mike, Gary, Jane, Jones, Jessica, Ike, Monica, Sonia, Jonsey and Joseph shows up. Somethings wrong at the mirror funhouse. There's a light over here. Only Ben and Gwen are going to the mirror funhouse and saw their reflection and saw Dr. Animo at the light. until Youngs Ben and Gwen, Max (aged 61) are running and Teens Ben and Gwen are confused and the door closed. It's up to Mordecai, Jimmy, Ben, Gwen and Rook are going to Dr. Animo's base. Meanwhile at Vincent Van Ghoul's tent, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Miyumi, Marice Fleash, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are in the fortune teller booth, and Vincent, reads Dusty's fortune. Dusty tells if their friend, Floyd is possessed by the Dark Matter., so Vincent looks into his crystal ball, which shows signs that they will. Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Miyumi, Marice Fleash, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie excitedly exits the tent. At Animo's base. The group finally confronts Animo and Animo soon summons the mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox to fight Ben's team. Animo heads into the back, leaving Ben's team to fight the mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox and Max calls Ben and that Teen Ben shows himself. Ben does, but is questioned by Tetrax as to who he is. and Teen and Young Ben transforms into Echo Echo and Dito. When Echo Echo and Dito fights mutant gorilla/alligator and mutant snake/bat and Mordecai, Jimmy, Rook, Max (aged 61), Young and Teen Gwen fights mutant fox. Both Bens turn into Feedback hocks a mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox. After they got back from Animo's base. When Azmuth, Albedo, Blukic and Driba are here. Mordecai needs a drink from a 7 tubes of voice altering tonic and discovers his voice is Jazz. Ben finds Pakmar and learns that Pakmar has made Pakmar's Gears and Weapons. Ben asks him to find the voice tonic for Mordecai. Pakmar doesn't see it. Mordecai with his friends and teammates telling her parents are dead telling Pakmar into selling them several ninja weapons and Invisble Spray. At this rate, Pakmar will able to retired. And he has a friend named Mr. Baumann he needs help for the talent show and it will get $500 for the Ex World Grand Prix. At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store Mr. Baumann tells Max (Aged 61) & Youngs Ben and Gwen the talent show for the people will like and tell them in charge of the admission of talent show it cost $500 for EX World Grand Prix. Mordecai and their friends/teammates are find out at outside and they saw something. When Pakmar is walking and they saw o Joe's TV. Will was telling Yogi Bear and his friends saw a green ailen named Pakmar. that reveals that he is a green alien. Ice King send out Robo Rider, Goldex and Shadowborg. The Mordecai Mounds to find out. They forcus on the real target. This been change of plans. He sends Michael Morningstar, Billy Billions and Nyancy Chan. At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store Mr. Baumann announes the Barber Shop Quartet are Yogi Bear, Hucklebrry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat sings Haven't Met You Yet. Later at outside, Nyancy, except she saw someone, and asked Jane what's that on her hair? Jane don't know, but throws the waterballeon in her hair. Back in Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store, Mr. Baumann announes Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound and they sings You Make Me Feel So Young. Back at outside, Billy Billions was doing the cupcakes chore, except he saw someone, and asked Gumball, Darwin & Anais if they wanted the cupcakes, they said yeah!, but throws the cupcakes in their face as Billy Billions says "You can't beat the classics!" Back in Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store, Mr. Baumann announces Cindy Bear & Desert Flower and they sing Our Last Summer. Back at outside, Michael Morningstar was doing the smoothie chore, except he saw someone, and asked Teens Ben & Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Rayona & Lucy Mann if they wanted the smoothie, they said yes, but throws the amoothie in their face as Michael Morningstar says "You can't beat the classics!" Back in Mr. Baumann' alien grocery store, Mr. Baumann announces Floral Rugg and sings Stay Stay Stay. Back at outside, Robo Rider was doing the cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake chore, except he saw someone, and asked Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jessica, Jones, Jonsey, Joseph, Monica, Sonia and Ike if they wanted the cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake, they said yeah!, but throws the cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake in their face as Evil Jimmy says "You can't beat the classics!" Back in Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store, Mr. Baumann announes Topo and sings We No Speak Americano. Back at outside, Goldex was doing the pie chore, except he saw someone, and asked Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Dave, Vincent, Margaret, Eileen and Audrey if they wanted the pie, he said yeah!, but throws the pie in their face as Goldex says "You can't beat the classics!" Back in Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store, Mr. Baumann announes Snooper, Blabber, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse sings All Together Now. Back at outside, Shadowborg was doing the fruitcake chore, except he saw someone, and asked Mikey, Rick, Maggie and Erica if they wanted the fruitcake, they said yeah!, but throws the fruitcake in their face as Shadowborg says "You can't beat the classics!" Back in Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store, They got the $500 for the EX World Grand Prix. Back at outside, Mordecai then asks everyone what Ice Dooms did. Jane says She threw a water balloon on her hair (Nyancy Chan), Gumball say he threw a cupcakes on their face (Billy Bllions), Lucy Mann says he threw a smoothies on their face (Michael Morningstar), Jessica says he threw a cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake on their face (Robo Rider), Rigby says he threw a pie on their face (Goldex) and Erica says he threw a fruit cake on their face (Shadowborg). Mordecai saw a note from Ice Dooms they stole their weapons. Janice arrives and reveals saw the Ice Dooms at the Coney Island and go to the semifinal race. In the jungle, Death and Corvo are waiting for Dr. Animo to get back from Russia. he sees Mordecai performing a trick and walks away. The semifinal race is about to begin. Mordecai is practicing his tricks on a ramp in the jungle. Suddenly, Death & Crovo appears out of nowhere. After some verbal taunting, they leaves. Rook is still upset about what Nyancy said earlier, and blames himself that Mordecai's gear isn't as good as Ice King's. Mordecai tries to comfort him, and Rook regains his confidence. Dr. Animo finally returns from Russia with a message from Vilgax. In it, Vilgax tells the Ice Dooms must win this final event. Don't failed him, they head toward the stadium for the final race. At the final event Jimmy gives the voice tonic to Mordecai and his voice is back to normal. Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie & Ice King are walking up the coliseum's large staircase. Mordecai & Ice King takes out their Crystal. Get ready; it's time for the final race to begin! Nyancy Chan planted a bomb on the bottom of Mordecai's Extreme Gear, the Blue Star. In the final race of the ex world's grand prix, she blew up Mordecai's Gear, allowing Ice King to win. Using the seven Crystals attained from winning, and an ancient square key, Ice King used the power of the crystals to rise Babylon Garden out of the sands. Vilgax's arrives and the Ice Dooms must go to Vilgax's ship. The Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Azmuth, Albedo (Galvan), Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, chased after after Bugs Booms, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie themselves chases Vilgax & Ice Dooms and latches on to Vilgax's ship as they head for Babylon Garden. Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Azmuth, Albedo (Galvan), Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen runs up and missed it. Until the Saturday's Super fast airship shows up. At Future City, Elmer Fudd and Max (aged 66) at the jumbotron Newsflash: A mysterious airborne object has just appeared above the site where the Ex World Grand Prix is being held. ordecai and his friends have gone to investigate. They try and get more details right after this important announcement. At the airship Zak tells Mordecai the Ice Dooms and Vilgax are teamming up. At Zak's room, Gumballl tels Zak did not know he got video games. Doc & Drew Saturday shows up and tell Mordecai come to the Medical Bay with Rigby and Jeannie. At the Medical Bay Mordecai test the Disguise Program. Rigby likes it with Disguise Program. Doc tells Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie are need a little light on weapons. At Zak's Room, Zak tells them to watch this V.V. Argost's show, Werid World. Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie returns from the Mdeical Bay they got disguise program and weapons. Doc and Drew show up and equip themselves with weapons. Max (aged 61) tells Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie to the Skipper. At outside, Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie pursue Vilgax & Ice King on the Skipper. Mordecai orders his teammates, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, and storm the Babylon Garden. Jeannie gives Mordecai a new board, the Blue Star II, and Mordecai race to defeat Vilgax & Ice Dooms. While Mordecai, Ice King and Vilgax are racing on the track above, Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Azmuth, Albedo (Galvan), Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell and Jane sense something at the Babylon Garden the Magna Morphers are 3 of them and ride away. After the races, Mordecai tells them even without wings, he can still fly! His teammates, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell arrives and found the magna morphers are three of them and transform into Cyber Mode. Vilgax & Ice Dooms enter to find the treasure. When Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Azmuth, Albedo (Galvan), Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell are in the chamber, heading for the corridor. Mordecai Cyber Mode open the chest. When Vilgax and Ice Dooms comes in, pointing two guns at the Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell. Mordecai Cyber Mode gives them a carpet and Ice King grabs the Magic Carpet Mordecai Cyber Mode assembles his teammates, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell Vilgax tells them to the Negative 10, Dr. Abby Hardscrab, V.V. Argost, Munya, Robo Rider, Goldex, Shadowborg, Bugs Booms Dark Mode, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie Dark Mode got possessed by the dark matter, PR Monsters & Mirror Monsters. And Malware is alive. The heroes find themselves in a pinch against their enemies until Future Omega Ranger and Golden Millenium Ranger arrive with reinforcements. the Mega Rangers also join the fight as well. Cybertron, VR Troopers, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray, and Astralborgs appear to assist them, joined by Masked Rider, Masked Rider Warriors and Dragon Knight Riders to stand against Ice Dooms, Negative 10, Dr. Abby Hardscrab, V.V. Argost, Munya, Robo Rider, Goldex, Shadowborg, Bugs Booms Dark Mode, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie Dark Mode, PR Monsters & Mirror Monsters. However, Vilgax fires at Mordecai Cyber Mode, Rigby Cyber Mode & Jeannie Cyber Mode causing them to fall dead. Furious, 11 year old Ben and 16 year old Ben transform into Diamondheads punches Vilgax & Ice King and prepares to execute them. Vilgax & Ice King prepares to kill them, before they turns to someone calling their name. Mordecai Cyber Mode, Rigby Cyber Mode & Jeannie Cyber Mode runs punches Vilgax & Ice King. They transform into Super Mode to shoot Vilgax. Vilgax summons Trumbipulor and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Super Mode transform into Hyper Mode to attack Trumbipulor and dies. Vilgax summons Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Hyper Mode to transform into Ultimate Mode to attack Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk and dies. Vilgax summons Kane North, Hex & Zs'Skayr and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Ultimate Mode transform into Gold Mode to attack Kane North, Hex & Zs'Skayr and dies. Vilgax summons Clancy and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Gold Mode transform into Crimson Mode attack Clancy and dies. Vilgax summons his drones & Will Harangue and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Crimson Mode transform into Fighter Mode and attacks Vilgax's drones & Will Harangue and dies. Vilgax summons Forever Ninja and Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie in their Fighter Mode transform into Paladin Mode to attack Forever Ninja and dies. The Saturdays got the Null Void Projector. Both Bens transform into Buzzshocks charges it themselves. Vilgax & Malware towards the portal. All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs, band together for their fight against Negative 10, Dr. Abby Hardscrab, V.V. Argost, Munya, PR Monsters & Mirror Monsters and destroy them using their weapons. However, Time Eater arrives and Bugs Booms Dark Mode, Deputy Dusty, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie Dark Mode to attack them. Ice Dooms rides away. Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Max (aged 61), Youngs Ben and Gwen, Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon & Doyle Blackwell fights the Time Eater and Both Bens transform into Way Bigs and holding Time Eater's arms. VR Ryan use the VR Cannon Shoulder to shoot Time Eater's core. Zak gives Mordecai Paladin Mode, Rigby Paladin Mode & Jeannie Paladin Mode a Mode Timer and press Cyber Mode, Super Mode, Hyper Mode, Ultimate Mode, Gold Mode, Crimson Mode & Fighter Mode. They jump shoot and slash Time Eater and he is defeated. Bugs Booms Dark Mode, Deputy Dusty, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie Dark Mode got out of the dark matter, back to normal and rides away. After the battle, Future Omega Ranger, Golden Millenium Ranger, Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs bid their farewells after they had joined forces to protect Earth once more. Back on Young Ben's past at the campsite, Mordecai gives a speech. As the Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey and Janice head through the present, Teen Ben gives Young Ben a last goodbye, and with a final lingering look at Azmuth, Albedo (Galvan), Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen, strides through after his team. At the present, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Miyumi, Marice Fleash, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are sign up and join the Bugs Booms. Fred Jones is seen looking at Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are join the Bugs Booms through a pair of binoculars and the Mystery Inc. are driving away. Meanwhile at the moon, Barranco plans the invasion on the Crimson Tower so he calls the Armada for the final attack and sends the empire and himself. At Future City, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey and Janice are join the Mordecai Mounds. Ice King sees them and someone is Count Dregon, Nefaria, Cyclopter, Doubleface, Gork, Fact, Plague Sentry & Diskey. The Empire and The Armada are gonna to invade at Crimson Tower. The Armada get Vilgax and Malware from the noil void. Come with them to work together and stop the Mordecai Mounds. And the find the lArk of the Cosmos. After the credits, Super Megaforce Silver appears and states that "They are not the only heroes of Earth". and makes a brief appearance as he jumps off a building ready to reveal himself. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Jad Saxton) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Amanda Leighton) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) Bugs Booms *'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) *'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) *'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) *'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) *'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) *'K-9': (John Goodman) *'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) *'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) *'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) *'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) *'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) *'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) *'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Circe': (Tara Jayne) *'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) *'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) *'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) *'Jake': (John DiMaggio) *'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) *'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) *'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) *'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) *'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) *'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) *'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) *'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) *'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) *'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) Allies *'Max Tennyson' (61 yr old) (Paul Eiding): He, Ben and Gwen where to the Future City to find the Mordecai Mounds. *'Ben Tennyson '(11 yr old) (Tara Strong): *'Gwen Tennyson' (11 yr old) (Ashley Johnson): When she came with Ben and Max to the future, she was surprised that her older self is dating Kevin, and how a nerd she is. But her olderself told her that "You'll get to know him as you mature." *'Mrs. Nora' (Liz Bolton) *'Azmuth': (Rene Auberjonois) *'Albedo' (Galvan) (Eric Bauza): Albedo in galvan form with Azmuth, Blukic and Driba to help. *'Blukic' (Paul Eiding): Blukic is a Galvan technician who works for the Plumbers along with his partner Driba *'Driba' (Eric Bauza) *'Doc Saturday' (Bumper Robinson) *'Drew Saturday' (Vanessa Marshall) *'Zak Saturday' (Ogie Banks) *'Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday' (Corey Burton) *'Zon' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Komodo' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Doyle Blackwell' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Ike': (Charlie Schlatter) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Millenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) Recurring Characters *'Mr. Ignacius Baumann' (Corey Burton): is a local shop keeper in Bellwood. *'Pakmar' (Tara Strong) *'Jimmy Jones': (Scott Menville) *'Madison' (Kimberly Brooks) *'Mr. Smoothy's Employee': () Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Megaforce And Introducing Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR Ryan |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR JB |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR Kaitlin |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix Ice Dooms and Negative 10 This new Negative 10 includes 15 villains some of the original members and Ice Dooms are 18 members. #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): Leader of the Negative 10 and who revived Malware. His plan is to destroy Ben Tennyson. #'Malware' (Corey Burton): Vilgax found a small piece of Malware and revived him with a corrupted version of the helix. He's is second-in-command. Ben was shocked that Vilgax brought him back in his third from, and he grew a tail with two ends... In the end, he and Vilgax were sent to the Null Void by both Bens as Buzzshocks. #'Dr. Psychobos' (Eric Bauza): #'Khyber' (David Kaye): #*'Panunsian': Khyber's new pet and Ditto's natural predator. #'Overlord/Captain Nemesis '(Christopher McDonald): #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #*A mutant gorilla/alligator #*A mutant snake/bat #*A mutant fox #'Fistrick' (Eric Bauza): #*Corvo (Bumper Robinson): #*Hoodlum (Paul Eiding) #'Rojo '(Jennifer Hale): #'Charmcaster' (Kari Walhgren): #*Charmcaster's Rock creatures #'Vulkanus' (John DiMaggio) #*'Pickaxe Aliens': #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Psyphon' (Dee Bradley Baker): Although he explained to his former master that he has his own plans, he agrees to help Vilgax. #'Trumbipulor' (Eric Bauza) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Munya': (Fred Tatasciore) #'V.V. Argost': (Jim Cummings) #'Dr. Abby Hardscarb': (Helen Mirren) Other villains *'Vilgax's drones' *'Zombozo' (John DiMaggio) *'Acid Breath' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Frightwig' (Cree Summer) *'Thumbskull' (Jeff Doucette) *'Will Harangue' (John DiMaggio) *'Forever Ninja': A member of the Forever Knights and a member of the Negative 10. *'Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Kane North' (John Cygan): is the twin brother of Abel North, who went around getting his brother, Abel framed for his criminal acts. He stated that he created Kangaroo Commando. *'Zs'Skayr' (Steve Blun) *'Hex' (Khary Payton) *'Clancy' (Nicholas Guest) *'Sublimino' (Richard Steven Horvitz) The Empire *General Barranco *King Bowser *King Pig Hanna Barbera characters *'Yogi Bear': (Dan Aykroyd) *'Boo-Boo Bear': (Justin Timberlake) *'Cindy Bear': (Julie Bennet) *'Huckleberry Hound': (Jeff Bergman) *'Desert Flower': (BJ Ward) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Jeff Bergman) *'Baba Looey': (Neil Ross) *'Snagglepuss': (Tom Kenny) *'Augie Doggie': (Greg Berg) *'Doggie Daddy': (John Stephenson) *'Pixie and Dixie': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mr. Jinks': (John C. Reilly) *'Hokey Wolf': (Jeff Bergman) *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': (Neil Ross) *'Yakky Doodle': (Frank Welker) *'Chopper': (Frank Welker) *'Snooper': (Rob Paulson) *'Blabber': (Rob Paulson) *'Scare Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Quack-Up': (Jeff Bergman) *'Loopy De Loop': (Tom Kenny) *'Magilla Gorilla': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Punkin' Puss': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mushmouse': (Neil Ross) *'Ricochet Rabbit': (Mark Hamil) *'Droop-a-Long Coyote': (Jeff Bergman) *'Wally Gator': (Jeff Bergman) *'Touche Turtle': (Jeff Bergman) *'Dum Dum the Dog': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lippy the Lion': (Tom Kenny) *'Hardy Har Har': (Jeff Bergman) *'Peter Potamus': (Kevin James) *'So-So': (Hugh Jackman) *'Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey': (Rob Paulson) *'Breezly Bruin': (John Stephenson) *'Sneezly Seal': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Secret Squirrel': (Jess Harnell) *'Morocco Mole': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Atom Ant': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Squiddly Diddly': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Maw Rugg': (Grey DeLisle) *'Paw Rugg': (George Lopez) *'Floral Rugg': (Bridget Mendler) *'Shag Rugg': (Davis Cleveland) *'Winsome Witch': (Grey DeLisle) *'Lucky the Cat': (Grey DeLisle) *'Precious Pupp': (Joe Alaskey) *'Granny Sweet': (June Foray) *'Lambsy Divey': (Marty Ingels) *'Bristle Hound': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mildew Wolf': (John Stephenson) *'Top Cat': (Tom Kenny) *'Benny the Ball': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Choo-Choo': (Tom Kenny) *'Brain': (Jason Harris Katz) *'Fancy-Fancy': (Chris Edgerly) *'Spook': (Benjamin Diskin) *'Tom Cat': (Doc Brown) *'Jerry Mouse': (Frank Welker) *'Tom Cat Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Spike the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Tyke Dog': (Frank Welker) *'Mike Dog': (Kwesi Boakye) *'Butch Cat': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Meathead': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Topsy': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lightning': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': (Frank Welker) *'Tuffy': (Tara Strong) *'Cousin Muscles': (Frank Welker) *'Cousin George': (Frank Welker) *'Topo': (Tara Strong) *'Droopy': (Frank Welker) *'Drippy': (Frank Welker) *'Dripple': (Charlie Adliner) *'Butch Dog': (Joe Alaskey) *'Screwball Squirrel': (Charlie Adliner) *'Barney Bear': (Frank Welker) *'George and Junior': (Frank Welker) *'Grape Ape': (Brad Garrett) *'Beegle Beagle': (Marty Ingels) *'Hair Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Square Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bubi Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bananas the Gorilla': (Joe Alaskey) *'Frankenmutt': (Frank Welker) *'Mumfrey': (Frank Welker) *'Dr. Vinnie': (Frank Welker) *'Catula': (Charlie Adliner) *'Elsa': (Pat Musick) *'Angel': (Pat Musick) *'George Bungle': (Frank Welker) *'Joey Bungle': (Frank Welker) *'Country': (Chris Edgerly) *'Scoots': (Chris Edgerly) *'Kitty Jo': (Julie Bennet) *'Cheesie': (Grey DeLisle) *'Groove':(Casey Kasem) *'Undercover Elephant': (Frank Welker) *'Loudmouse': (Frank Welker) *'Autocat': (Marty Ingels) *'Motormouse': (Neil Ross) *'Blast-Off Buzzard': (Joe Alaskey) *'Hustle': (Joe Alaskey) *'Boogie': (Joe Alaskey) *'Bump': (Joe Alaskey) *'King': (Jeff Bergman) *'Sheena the Lioness': (Grey DeLisle) *'Zelda the Ostrich': (Grey DeLisle) *'Big H the Hippopotamus': (Joe Alaskey) *'Clyde the Ape': (Joe Alaskey) *'Skids the Alligator': (Joe Alaskey) *'Yukayuka the Hyena': (Joe Alaskey) *'Ruff and Reddy': (Frank Welker) *'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) *'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) *'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) *'Meathead Dog': (John DiMaggio) *'Velma Dinkley': (Mindy Cohn) *'Scooby-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Shaggy Rogers': (Matthew Lillard) *'Daphne Blake': (Grey DeLisle) *'Fred Jones': (Frank Welker) Aliens used By 16 yr old Ben: *'XLR8' (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Echo Echo' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Feedback' (Yuri Lowenthal): *'Diamondhead' (Eric Bauza) *'Buzzshock '(Eric Bazua) *'Way Big' (Eric Bauza) By 11 yr old Ben: *'Dito' (Rob Paulson) *'Feedback' (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Diamondhead' (Eric Bauza) *'Buzzshock' (Eric Bauza) *'Way Big' (Eric Bauza) Live Action Cast *Andrew M. Gray- Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Christina Masterson- Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk- Jake Holling/Megaforce Black *Ciara Hanna- Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk- Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue *Chris Auer- Robo Knight (voice) *Cameron Jebo- Super Megaforce Silver (voice) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Jad Saxton- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Amanda Leighton- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson (16-years-old) *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16-years-old) *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed, Max Tennyson, Hoodlum *Eric Bauza- Driba, Dr. Psychobos *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Patton Oswalt- Bugs Bunny *H. Jon Benjamin- Daffy Duck *Joey Lawrence- Porky Pig *Neil Patrick Harris- Pete Puma *Patrick Stewart- Marvin the Martian *John Goodman- K-9 *R. Brandon Johnson- Foghorn Leghorn *Kristn Schaal- Lola Bunny *Reba McEntire- Tina Russo *Melissa Joan Hart- Petunia Pig *Tara Jayne- Circe *Daryl Sabara- Rex Salazar *Jeremy Shada- Finn *Freddy Rodriguez- Caesar Salazar *Wally Kruth- Agent Six *Kevin Michael Richardson- Slowpoke Rodriguez *Samuel Vincent- Floyd Minton *Jessica DiCicco- Flame Princess *Chuck Deezy- Rodney Rabbit *Jim Cummings- Tasmanian Devil, V.V. Argost *Cat Deeley- Miss Prissy *Jonah Hill- Tweety *Fred Savage- Noah Nixon *Liz Bolton- Mrs. Nora *Rene Auberjonois- Azmuth *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Dee Bradley Baker- Doyle Blackwell, Psyphon, Acid Breath *Eric Bauza- Albedo (Galvan), Fistrick, Trumbipulor, Dr. Psychobos *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Li Ming Hu- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Debby Ryan- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax, Zs'Skayr *Khary Payton- Hex *Nicholas Guest- Clancy *Charlie Schlatter- Ike *Richard Steven Horvitz- Sublimino *Dan Aykroyd- Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake- Boo-Boo Bear *Julie Bennet- Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo *Kevin James- Peter Potamus *Hugh Jackman- So-So *Jeff Bergman- Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King *Benjamin Diskin- Spook *Maurice LaMarche- Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly Seal, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning *Tom Kenny- Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ice King, Gunther *Neil Ross- Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse *Brad Garrett- Grape Ape *Marty Ingels- Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey *Frank Welker- Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Duke, Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Rob Paulsen- Mac, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Mark Hamil- Ricochet Rabbit, Tosh *John C. Reilly- Mr. Jinks *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf *Greg Berg as Augie Doggie *Grey DeLisle- Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Rebecca Holiday, Daphne Blake *Chris Edgerly- Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots *Casey Kasem- Groove *Jason Harris Katz- Brain *George Lopez- Paw Rugg, Speedy Gonzales *Bridget Mendler- Floral Rugg *Davis Cleveland- Shag Rugg *Tara Strong- Tuffy, Topo, Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar, Lucy Mann, Annie *Doc Brown-Tom Cat *Jess Harnell- Secret Squirrel *Charlie Adliner- Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel *Pat Musick- Elsa and Angel *Kwesi Boakye- Mike Dog *June Foray- Granny Sweet *Joe Alaskey- Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog *BJ Ward- Desert Flower *John DiMaggio- Meathead Dog, Jake, Bobo Haha, Zombozo, Will Harangue, Vulkanus *Phil LaMarr- Jazz's voice/Jazz *Corey Burton- Ignacius Baumann, Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday, Malware *Helen Mirren- Dr. Abby Hardscarb *Billy West- Elmer Fudd *Cree Summer- Frightwig *Jennifer Hale- Black Knight, Rojo *Kari Walhgren- Charmcaster *Matthew Lillard- Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn- Velma Dinkley Transcript *Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Adventure/Transcript Major Events *Young Ben, Young Gwen Max Age 61, have unknowingly come up with $500. *Ignacius Baumann and Pakmar are friends from Bellwood and Undertown. *Ben did not destory his new place. *Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Miyumi, Marice Fleash, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are join the Bugs Booms. *Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey and Janice are join the Mordecai Mounds. *Miyumi and Marice Fleash appear, but have no dialogue. Teaser *'Mordecai': Troy, let's fight together next movie too! *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's get along. *'Mordecai': Our new friends, Power Rangers Super Megaforce, is appearing in an upcoming movie. *'Super Megaforce Red': Go faster than the light to the theathers to see it okay? *'Mordecai': Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity. Ready? *'Super Megaforce Red': Yeah! Trivia *Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Julie Bennet, Kevin James, Hugh Jackman, Jeff Bergman, Benjamin Diskin, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Neil Ross, Brad Garrett, Marty Ingels, Frank Welker, Rob Paulsen, Mark Hamil, John C. Reilly, John Stephenson, Greg Berg, Grey DeLisle, Chris Edgerly, Casey Kasem, Jason Harris Katz, George Lopez, Bridget Mendler, Davis Cleveland, Tara Strong, Doc Brown, Jess Harnell, Charlie Adliner, Pat Musick, Kwesi Boakye, June Foray, Joe Alaskey, BJ Ward and John DiMaggio reprises their role as Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo, Peter Potamus, So-So, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King, Spook, Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly Seal, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Ricochet Rabbit, Mr. Jinks, Doggie Daddy, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf, Augie Doggie, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots, Groove, Brain, Paw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Tuffy, Topo, Tom Cat, Secret Squirrel, Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Elsa, Angel, Mike Dog, Granny Sweet, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog and Desert Flower from Yogi's Gang: The Great College Rescue. See also *Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear at Super Sentai Wiki *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network productions